


Never Yours, Always Yours

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Not A Happy Ending, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't fall in love, fall from the bridge... it doesn't hurt so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Yours, Always Yours

"We were meant to be together,  
Now die and fucking love me!  
We were meant to hurt each other,  
Now die and fucking love me!"  
\- SlipKnoT (Killpop)

Morgana grabbed her bag and walked out of the door. She lead her steps towards the car where Morgause was waiting for her. Morgause left her front seat and squeezed onto the backseat beside Morgana, whilst Cenred was sitting behind the steering wheel. "Hey, beaut," squeeked Morgana and planted a haste kiss on Morgause's cheek. Morgause wrapped her arms around Morgana and embraced her tightly: "Hey, dearie." As always they began to chuckle sillily, Morgause's arm still resting on Morgana's shoulder. Morgana caught Morgause's giddy hand and enjoyed the presence of the girl she had been secretly loving for so long.

* * *

It is February 15th. Morgana had survived another fucking Valentine's day. She didn't dare to visit Morgause. She knew Morgause had spent her whole day with Cenred. Morgana was hoping Morgause wouldn't like to share her experience. Morgana went to school on her own. But Morgause met her indeed. She needed to tell Morgana how incredible Cenred was. Morgana resented to cry when she was listening to how Cenred's filthy hands ran over Morgause's frame, how his beard scratched her during his rough kisses, how she felt the pressure beneath her hand resting on Cenred's crotch...  
Morgana was fighting to keep the sparkles within her eyes. She has to support Morgause, she is supposed to be her best friend. "That's wonderful, darling," whispered Morgana, watching her trembling hands, vainly trying to gain control. But finally she succeeded in wrapping herself up in the disguise of joy.

  
* * *

  
Morgause came to Morgana's place. They were studying for their finals. Well - Morgause was. Morgana was watching Morgause over the edge of her Advanced Grammar In Use book. The sun arrows flying through the window panes were playing with Morgause's hair and enchanting Morgana. Morgana knew she shouldn't stare at Morgause's striking beauty, but she struggled enough not to drool with her mouth open. She knew she was deteriorating her dreams where she was happy with Morgause and enhancing her nightmares where Morgause was walking away and Cenred sent her a mocking smirk.  
Morgause looked at Morgana. "What's up, babe?" Be careful, Morg. She shook her head. "Nothing, it's just... daydreaming."  
"'bout what?" asked Morgause. Morgana was preparing to tell Morgause everything when the doorbell disturbed her. Morgause jerked and checked up her phone. "Damn, it's 5 already? Sorry, babe, but Cenred's taking me to the cinema today. I'll call you in the evening, okay?" Morgana swallowed her pain. "Sure," she uttered, hoping Morgause won't be able to recognize the tears hidden behind her joy. "Great. See ya, babe. Love ya," squeaks Morgause, kissing Morgana's cheek. Morgana bites her lips. It takes everything in her not to cry. But as she watches Morgause walking away, she fails, the dams behind her eyelids collapse and Morgana allows the salty tears to flood her face.

 

Morgana hates Morgause. Morgana hates herself. Morgana loves Morgause.

"I never knew what it was like  
To be alone on a Valentine's day."  
\- Linkin Park (Valentine's Day)


End file.
